This project is designed to study the effect of salt loading on the salt-regulated epoxygenase gene, as measured by urinary epoxyeicosatrienoic acids (EETS) and their diols (DHETs) in normotensives and hypertensives, Caucasians and African Americans, low renin and high renin hypertensives, and salt-resistant and salt-sensitive hypertensives.